


Reunited

by LigerCat



Series: Why is this a 'verse? [17]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alien Ferb, Attraction, Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, Minor Injuries, Open Relationships, Pre-Poly, Queerplatonic Relationships, Second Chances, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Almost breaking Ferb's nose was not how Vanessa thought she would reunite with an old friend.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Vanessa had the strangest urge to touch his face. Scratch that, touch all of him. It would be one way to apologize, but she had no idea how it would go over with him.

Instead, she laced his fingers together on the table as Ferb leaned back in the booth across over her, make shift ice-pack to his nose.

"Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?" She'd seen blood after the door slammed into him. It wasn't completely her fault, the door was wood and the one window in it was covered by a sign. She couldn't see him on the other side.

Ferb carefully shook his head.

Her eyes traced the outline of the muscles visible through his t-shirt and as far down as she could see over the diner's table. He'd grown up well. Handsome. Different enough from the little boy she'd known years ago that she had trouble connecting them in her mind. He'd been cute then, and she'd wanted to ruffle his hair and kiss his cheeks just to watch him blush.

She still wanted to make him blush.

Ferb kept glancing at her before diverting his gaze. "You're as gorgeous as I remember."

Vanessa let out a small scoff. "Doesn't your wife mind you flirting with random women."

"I'm not married, and you're not a random woman." He lowered the ice-pack from his face to look at her.

Her hands twitched. It would be easy to reach across and touch him, his hands, the light dusting of stumble on his jaw, his lips... She swallowed.

"Whatever, girlfriend then," she amended.

Ferb shook his head, a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

"Single?" Her tone was somewhat joking. How could he not be with someone?

There wasn't an immediate answer. Shifting in the booth, he dropped his eyes from her to the table. "It's complicated." After a moment, he glanced back up. "But he wouldn't care about me flirting with you."

Vanessa's eyebrows shot up. "You're bi?" She knew she couldn't be lucky enough to run into Ferb after all these years and actually have a chance.

She never thought she'd want a chance.

Ferb gave a half-shrug. "It's a complex relationship." A split second grin twisted his lips. "I would like to see you again."

Her breath caught. She didn't think she was reading into it. "Ferb..."

"I understand if you don't want to," he spoke hurriedly, "if my relationship status is a problem for you—"

"No." If Ferb was telling the truth and the man he was with didn't care, she didn't either. Vanessa took a deep breath. "But if you're asking me out, you need to know this first, I got divorced a few years back. He left me with full custody."

"Kids?" Ferb's face had gone neutral. She couldn't read him, but this was something he had to know up front. Her ex-husband had never put their children first and, as much as wanted the man in front of her, she couldn't do what he had done. Ferb had to be alright with her having kids if he was asking her out.

"Two." She smiled. "A boy and a girl."

There was a flash of amusement in his eyes. "I do hope you didn't believe that would scare me away?"

She had. There had been other men, not Ferb, not even close to Ferb, since her divorce. Her kids had been the deal breakers for all of them.

Ferb leaned forward, placing the makeshift, melting ice-pack on the table. "I have a son myself. Does that scare you away?"

"No, no, it doesn't."


End file.
